


her softness is a natural wonder all on its own

by Ripley7



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Clarke stays, F/F, Lexa Lives, Post-Canon Fix-It, Prompt Fill, Tumblr Prompt, fuck 307 and everything it stands for
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 07:43:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6186313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ripley7/pseuds/Ripley7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: AU where the writers aren't biased morons, s3 isn't a collective ticket to the show tanking, and heda² continues to thrive happily without any unnECESSARY AND SLOPPILY WRITTEN DEATHS. also, warpaint/finger painting. because why the hell not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	her softness is a natural wonder all on its own

**Author's Note:**

  * For [caelzorah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/caelzorah/gifts).



> sorry lee, had to keep the exact prompt because it's glorious ;)

“ _I think of how, in Czech,_  
_“to paint” and “to love”_  
_are only one vowel_  
_away: malovat; milovat._  
_The salutation alone_  
_is written. I paint_  
_you, I paint you, I paint you_.”

 

Clarke’s hands tremble against your jaw, pulling your attention away from the weight of her on your lap, strong thighs bracketing yours and your eyes suddenly flicker up, a blush rising on sharp cheekbones because she’s wearing only a long shirt - one of yours, and breathtaking doesn’t even begin to describe what the mere sight of her does to you - but her eyes are slowly filling up with tears and your beating heart in your chest seizes for another reason altogether.

It’s easy then, to leave the comfort of her waist, the warmth of her thighs and let your hands slowly trail up her back, as you tilt your head away, just a little, to clear the fog that her proximity causes. It’s only then that the tears fall and you freeze, suddenly small and hesitant under that woman that always seemed larger than life, even in her suffering, but the cracks are there, if only you would bother to look. and look you do, as she takes a shuddering breath, closing her eyes for a second, hiding again, robbing you of insight, but as you part your lips to enquire, to ask, her hand drops the charcoal she had been dutifully applying until then, slips against your cheek in a fleeting caress and cups the back of your neck. her fingertips dig in, hard, anchoring you, and you wisely keep quiet, waiting, hoping she doesn’t shut you out again.

It may take a few minutes, a small eternity, but then her whole body shudders and she lets herself fall forward, forehead gently knocking against yours.

“I almost lost you,” she breathes against your lips, as her other hand trails down towards the graze on your side, leaving smudges against your bare skin you both don’t care for - you will gladly wear her brand on you for as long as she will let you - and a slow, languid, smile is her only answer.

You could tell her that death is not the end, _you could_ , but with the way she sags against you, as if the fight was drained of her, you find yourself not wanting to talk about your inevitable death - one day she will lose you, but not today, not today - so you gently tangle your fingers in her hair, smiling a bit more fondly - foolishly, your advisors would whisper if they knew - when her eyes flutter open and meet yours.

“Ai laik Heda, Clarke,” you remind her, voice gentle, a tendril of mischief running through your tone, smile a bit smug “No one gets rid of me that easily.”

It shocks a laugh out of Clarke, and you find yourself chasing the sound with your own lips, tasting happiness and relief on her tongue, just because you can. and when she dips you back against the fur, you let her. 

Outside of your chambers, another war is brewing, and Clarke will be branded a traitor to her people for staying with you, but reality can wait for a bit longer. You could have died, after all.

 

 


End file.
